1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sock donning assist device and, more particularly, to a new and improved device which enables a handicapped or infirm individual to put on a sock, stocking, or similar foot covering with great ease.
2. Description of Related Art
In my previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,194, issued Jan. 3, 1978, I describe a sock donning assist device which is a great improvement over like devices of the prior art. The latter includes the following United States Pat. Nos.: 1,315,096; 2,796,207; 2,828,057; 2,919,840; 3,070,271; 3,231,160; 3,452,907; 3,604,604; 3,692,217; 3,715,065; 3,727,812; 3,806,008; 3,853,252; and 3,860,156. Known prior art also includes Italian Pat. No. 717,012 and Swiss Pat. No. 343,094.
As stated above, the devices described in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,194, while being a great improvement over the prior art, nevertheless suffers from several deficiencies. A major deficiency of my own earlier device is that it is extremely difficult for an arm amputee to easily operate the device. Since the device was designed to assist such handicapped persons I felt a need to improve same to enable a person having only one hand to more easily employ same.
Another disadvantage of my earlier device is that the means utilized to maintain the handle and insert members in a spread condition was unduly complicated, and somewhat unstable. After using the device for some time, it became clear to me that improvement in this area was also called for.
Another general disadvantage of my earlier design related to the overall arrangement and relative angular positioning of the components, which made use thereof somewhat more difficult than should be necessary. For example, the opening to the sock should be as wide and high as possible for facilitating entry of one foot, and the sock release means should smoothly and automatically release the sock without requiring undue manipulation.
It is towards overcoming the above-noted disadvantages of my own previous design that the present invention has been advanced.